


It's My Turn Now.

by PrincessAuroraSnow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Not for the faint of heart, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/pseuds/PrincessAuroraSnow
Summary: After years of tension, the civil war finally erupts.





	It's My Turn Now.

**Author's Note:**

> In a million lifetimes, you’d always be my first choice.

It all started so small. 

The opening of Southside High probably stirred the first embers of the fire. It was opened by the rich snobs who didn’t want their children associating with those “people.”

Who knows how it got this large, that the tiniest move from the Southside made Northsiders squirm. Maybe it was the establishment of the Serpents, or maybe it was when they started dealing drugs on the Southside. Even though it had been going on for years in the Northside.

No one knows how it got this bad, all they knew was that fights were taking place in the middle of the streets. Sometimes with guns, sometimes unarmed.

Riverdale wasn’t the same place it was 20 years ago, hell, it wasn’t the same place it was 3 years ago when Clifford Blossom murdered his son. It was darker, almost evil. There was something wrong with Riverdale.

Once the civil war erupted the Lodges fled, and Archie followed Veronica. They were pushing Jughead and Betty to move to New York with them, but Jughead was too deep into the Serpents. And Betty, she told them she was wherever Jughead was, she was.

However, Betty had one more problem in her life: her mother. 

Alice was constantly telling Betty to choose a side, but Betty refused. She thought it was ridiculous. 

Betty spent most of her time at the Register, writing articles against this civil war calling for an end. When she wasn’t writing, she was protesting along with many sane Northsiders and Southsiders.

But Betty knew that this war wouldn’t end until a lot of innocent blood was spilled.

~~~

No one could tell you how this last gunfight broke out. Stupidity perhaps? Maybe it was the protest that Betty was holding.

“Fucking Serpent slut!” was the first thing yelled

Next thing everyone knew, there was gunfire ringing through the air, and screams were echoing. There was an all-out war going on between the Serpents and Northsiders

Somehow though, Betty and Jughead managed to find one another like always.

“Betty, are you okay?” Jughead asked, hugging her.

“Juggie, I’m fine. I’m more worried about you, are you okay?” Betty asked, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

“Yes, but I’ve made a decision,” Jughead replied, leaning into her touch.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, when this fight is over, let’s run away together.”

“Like Romeo and Juliet,” Betty said, softly.

“Exactly, but this time let’s make it a happily ever after, huh?”

Betty smiled and brought Jughead’s face to her own.

But just like always, when a bit of sunshine shined into Riverdale, the darkness snuffed it out.

All of the sudden, a gunshot rang in Jughead’s ears. He knew it was close, yet he felt no pain. That’s when he heard Betty let out a gasp.

“Betty?” Jughead asked, terrified.

All he got in return was a whimper.

Softly he lowered her to the ground, then he noticed the growing stain of red on her shirt.

“Who the fuck fired that shot? Who?” Jughead yelled out.

“Jug-Juggie,” Betty said weakly.

“Yes, baby, what is it?” Jughead asked, choking up the slightest bit.

“I-I want you t-to go to New York, and publish yo-your book,” Betty said, coughing slightly.

“Yeah, we can go together, as soon as you get better. What are you all staring at? Get a doctor!” Jughead yelled.

“J-Jug, look at me,” Betty said, “I’m not going to make it, okay? But I want you to get out of this evil town, and realize your dreams.”

“Baby, you’re wrong, you’re going- “

“I love you, you’re the only person I’ve ever loved. You’re my everything, but you’re wrong. I-I’m dying, and n-no amount of words is going to fix that.”

“But what about Romeo and Juliet?” Jughead asked, through his tears.

“M-maybe just l-like them, it’s n-not the right time for us.”

“What do I do without you though? I don’t remember.”

“Write, my love, write. Our story needs to be told, you need to tell them.”

“How can I do that without you?” Jughead sobbed out.

“Suck it up. You can do it, I know you can,” Betty said, coughing up blood.

“Baby, god, I love you so much.”

Betty smiled, bringing her hand up to his face.

“Jug, while you tell our story, don’t forget to live,” Betty coughed, “Travel, experience, fall in love again, take me pictures, have a family.”

“I can’t fall in love again.”

“Yes, you can. And you will, because someday you’re going to want to. Do it for me.”

Finally, someone arrived with a doctor.

“Betty, the doctor’s finally here, “Jughead said, “Betty? Betty baby?”  
It was an hour later when they finally separated the two bodies.

~~~

Jughead never broke a promise to Betty during her life, so he definitely never broke one after her death.

He lived, he traveled, he told their story, he took pictures, he fell in love, he started a family. And he never forgot the Juliet to his Romeo, he never stopped loving her.

The one thing that stuck out to him during their conversation was: maybe it wasn’t the right time for them. Maybe it wasn’t.

~~~

In all the timelines afterward and before, there was always a beautiful blonde haired girl and the handsome dark-haired boy. And now they all lived happily ever after.

After all, Romeo and Juliet and Betty and Jughead went through enough grief, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch sad movies. If you want to come yell at me, my tumblr's over @princessaurorasnow.  
> (Please forgive any mistakes, this was written late at night.)


End file.
